John Scott
John Stuart Scott ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie Scott, geboren am 11.Oktober 1966 in Long Beach, Kalifornien begann seine Karriere 1993 in den Bereichen Assistant Camera: Second Unit und First Assistant Camera bei dem Video "Sexual Intent" und dem Film "Babe Watch - Die Nichtschwimmer von Malibu (Bikini Squad)" beschäftigt. 10 Jahre lang, bis 2003, war er weiterhin im Bereich Assistant Camera tätig, so etwa bei den Fernsehserien "Space 2063 (Space: Above and Beyond)", 6 Folgen in 1995, "Dangerous Minds - Eine Klasse für sich (Dangerous Minds)", 12 Folgen von 1996 bis 1997, "Fame L.A.", 22 Folgen von 1997 bis 1998 oder "Popular", 31 Folgen, von 1999 bis 2000. Seine letzten Projekte waren die 3 Filme "Das Geheimnis von Green Lake (Holes)", "Der Kindergarten Daddy (Daddy Day Care)" und "Welcome to the Jungle (The Rundown)". Bei der Fernsehserie "Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Nip/Tuck)" war Scott dann von 2003 bis 2009 als Kameramann tätig. Er war auch bei anderen Projekten, wie etwa der Fernsehserie "Medical Investigation", 11 Folgen von 2004 bis 2005, oder der Fernsehserie "The Riches", 11 Folgen in 2007, als Kameramann aktiv. 2009, nach 16 Jahren im Film- und Fernsehgeschäft, bekam Scott dann bei Ryan Murphys "Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Nip/Tuck)" die Chance sich als Regisseur zu beweisen und machte sein Debüt mit Folge 18 der fünften Staffel der Fernsehserie. Er durfte daraufhin bei 5 Folgen in Staffel 6, darunter das Serienfinale "Hiro Yoshimura", und bei 2 Folgen von Staffel 1 von Murphys neuer Fernsehserie "Glee" Regie führen. 2011 kam Scott zu der Fernsehserie Suits wo er in Staffel 1 bis 4, von 2011 bis 2014, bei den 5 Folgen Patente und andere Unwägbarkeiten, Volles Risiko, Krieg, Gestern ist Heute als John S. Scott und Tiefe Einblicke Regisseur war. 2012 war Scott Regisseur und Executive Producer des Fernsehfilms "Sunset Bar" und ab 2013 gab es mit den Fernsehserien "Devious Maids", 4 Folgen von 2013 bis 2014, "Revenge", 4 Folgen von 2013 bis 2015 und "Mistresses", 12 Folgen von 2013 bis 2016, 3 Projekte an denen er über mehrere Jahre arbeitete. Bei "Mistresses" war Scott außerdem 2015 in Staffel 3 Supervising Producer der Fernsehserie. Von 2016 bis 2017 arbeitete er an den beiden Fernsehserien "The Magicians", 2 Folgen in 2 Staffeln, und "The Catch", 4 Folgen in 2 Staffeln, als Regisseur. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Patente und andere Unwägbarkeiten * Staffel 2: Volles Risiko und Krieg * Staffel 3: Gestern ist Heute/als John S. Scott * Staffel 4: Tiefe Einblicke Filmografie * 2009: Glee (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3 & 1x5/als John Stuart Scott) * 2009-2010: Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Nip/Tuck, Fernsehserie, Folgen 5x18/als John Stuart Scott, 6x2, 6x5, 6x7, 6x9 & 6x19) * 2010: JONAS - Die Serie (Jonas, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x7-2x8/beide als John Stuart Scott) * 2010: Alles Betty! (Ugly Betty, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x14/als John Stuart Scott) * 2010: Scoundrels (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2010: Das Büro (The Office, Fernsehserie, Folge 7x3) * 2010: Chuck (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x6) * 2010-2011: Gigantic (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3-1x4 & 1x16/alle als John Stuart Scott) * 2011: Outsourced (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2011: Love Bites (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x6) * 2011: Man Up (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2011: American Horror Story (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2011-2013: The Lying Game (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7, 1x16, 2x4 & 2x6) * 2011-2014: Suits * 2012: GCB (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2012: Common Law (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x5) * 2012: Sunset Bar (Fernsehfilm) * 2013: Witches of East End (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5-1x6 & 1x10) * 2013-2014: Devious Maids (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x10-1x11 & 2x10-2x11) * 2013-2015: Revenge (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x11, 3x2, 3x7 & 4x13) * 2013-2016: Mistresses (Fernsehserie, 12 Folgen, 4x7/als John Stuart Scott) * 2014: Betrayal (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2014: Satisfaction (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2014: Resurrection (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x4) * 2016: Second Chance (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7/als John Stuart Scott) * 2016: Conivction (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8/als John Stuart Scott) * 2016-2017: The Magicians (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x6 & 2x3) * 2016-2017: The Catch (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7, 2x2, 2x7 & 2x10/alle als John Stuart Scott) Trivia * Scott hat mit John Stuart Scott, John S. Scott und John Scott seine Credits bereits und drei verschiedenen Namen gesammelt. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten